Fun in the sun
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: The Hot weather isn't doing the residents of Albert Square any favours but one couple is determined to have some fun in the sun. Rated M for obvious reasons, please be aware.


Summer of 2014 was warm and hot and everyone in Albert Square was making the most of it. The Carters were overcharging on the booze at the Queen Vic as was Sharon and Phil at the Albert as more people were coming in thanks to the hot weather making their thirsts quench. And in one house in particular, a loved up couple decided to make the very best of the weather while it lasted.

An hour earlier David was preparing cold glasses of Coke for himself and Carol who was sunbathing outside in her underwear, she knew nobody could see her anyway and David wasnt complaing. Bianca had taken the kids to the park and Carol and David were left in the house. David went back outside, he saw carol lying on the grass, slowly falling asleep and a mischevious grin spread across his face. Taking his glass of Coke while putting Carols beside her, he gently tipped some coke onto Carols stomach. Carol leapt up nearly knocking her pop over but it still stood thankfully. "Jesus, david what did you do that for?" She shrieked as she felt the coke become sticky. David laughed, "Oh come on Carol. Dont be like that." He responded and Carol smiled at him. Then David removed his T Shirt quickly and Carol watched him, clearly intrigued by his chest. It was lean and tanned and though he wasn't as slim as he used to be, she didnt mind. He was like a teddy bear to her. Warm and huggable and very sexy. He lay on the grass and reached for the bottle of suncream that was lying on the garden table. "Darling,do me a favour and rub some suncream on the back of my legs and back please?" David asked, passing the bottle to Carol who was still staring at his lean, tanned chest, totally transfixed by it. David himself was hooked on Carols slender frame and legs, she had kept herself in good shape. Carol squeezed some suncream onto her hands while David lay on his stomach and she gently glided her hands along his back rubbing the cream in his back, David smiled to himself as she rubbed it in. It was a lovely sensation. The feel of carols soft hands on his back was turning him on as it always did when she touched him. "Mmmmm" He moaned as she began applying cream to the back of his legs. "That feels so good Carol." David mumbled as Carol continued to rub, she too was getting turned on just rubbing her hands up and down his body, she loved his body but most importantly she loved him for him. In fact she was only woman who loved him for who he was. Carol kissed his back, laying a trail of kisses on it and David smirked into the grass. "Turn over." Carol instructed and David obeyed, his chest now visible to Carol who stared at it. Then she put some more cream on her hands, getting her hands greasy but she didnt care. She rubbed her hands over his chest,her fingers going over his nipples, a sensation which caused him to moan softly. His chest was hot and Carol put more cream on soothing it. Then Carol moved her hands down. She came in contact with the elastic waistband of his boxers which he had stripped down too, Carol gave David a saucy smile which he returned, "Im not stopping you. If you want to take them off, do it." David groaned, massaging the erection that was concealed by the boxers. Carol gave one cheeky smile then pulled them down so that his erection bounced out. Carol then put some cream along the length gently rubbing it in and making it rock hard. David moaned and half closed his eyes in pleasure. "Oh Carol." He moaned as Carol began to masturbate him furiously then he quickly grabbed her hand. "You take your bra off and lie on your stomach to begin with." He commanded and Carol did as she was told, unhooking her bra and allowing her big breasts to be free, her nipples were hard. She lay on her stomach while David applied cream onto his hands, then he rubbed her back, moving up and down on her spine which Carol enjoyed judging by the small noises she was making. "Turn over." David instructed and Carol did so, then giving a saucy smile David rubbed her breasts with sunscreen, her nipples hardening against his tender touch and then he rubbed her stomach, Carol moaned softly then David leaned down and kissed and squeezed her breasts, sucking on her nipples in the process.

Then David reached for Carol knickers and slowly pulled them down and threw them across the garden where his shirt and boxers lay. "Take me David. Right here and right now." Carol begged, grabbing his waist and pulling him down on top of her. They began kissing frantically while David fondled with her breasts before he slid his erection into her core, swallowing down a moan from Carol in the process. He began thrusting in and out of her while Carol wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing it. David tried to keep her moans to the minimum in case the neighbours heard them so he kept kissing her as he thrusted in and out of her, getting faster and harder. "Carol, I'm gonna cum in a minute!", David moaned as he gave a further thrust before releasing his load into Carols core. They both panted and held each other as their hearts beat against one another's. Then David lay beside Carol on the grass, they were covered in grass but they didn't care. Carol lay on David's chest while David put his arms around her, "Carol, do you think I'm getting fat?", he asked suddenly thinking back to his heart attack the previous month. On their wedding day. Carol shook her head, "No David. And anyway if you was, I'd still fancy you. Your like a teddy bear. A very sexy teddy bear." She added with a giggle as she kissed down his chest and blew on his stomach causing David to laugh, "Oi you. I love you Carol. You know that." He added with so much love and Carol kissed his lips softly, "I know you do. And I love you too. Forever and always." She whispered before taking him by the hand and leading him into the house. "Where we going?", David asked, puzzled. Carol led him to the stairs, "Were lying on our bed, we don't want the kids to see us like this do we?", Carol reminded him and he nodded, "Too true." He said as he led her up the stairs where once they were inside, both lay down on top and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
